Live beyond imagination
by oO0 neko518 0Oo
Summary: He pinned her on the wall and kissed her gently making the brunette perplexed. "Now that you're here, You're mine. Just.Mine. and..... You taste like strawberry, MY PRINCESS.." prince natsume smirked as left the shocked mikan. NxM! RXR! Meow! bleh!
1. Cinderella part one, Lies!

My childhood friend…

Chapter one: My childhood friend…..

Natsu-chan…..

-Sakura's house-

"I'll be going now, stepmother!" Mikan said as she walked out of their peaceful dwelling. After her father's death, her stepmother and two mean stepsisters treated her as a slave. They made her life like hell; they made her do all the tiring chores and endless housework. Mikan wanted to abdicate this kind of life but her stepmother was an ominous witch with a heart as cold as stone plus she has nowhere else to go so she got no choice but to stay and bare this harsh treatment given to her. There was this time when they sent Mikan to buy the foods, she came home late so she got hit and kicked by her stepmother.

It was the first hour in the afternoon and they sent Mikan to buy all of their personal necessities. While she was walking through the crowded streets of the fire kingdom, she felt a familiar presence following her. She tilted her head to see who it was, but then she saw nothing but a mere odd-looking concrete post. The lass just shrugged of the tense she's feeling and continued on her way. Little she didn't know a lad was smirking evilly behind that concrete.

"Ohayou senpai!" she shouted aloof as she waved her hand at the boy in front of the vegetable store. This lad has a star on the left cheek, right below the left eye. A rare mark that shows, he is the first son of the respected family of the Andous. The family of andou has the largest farm in the whole wide world. They grow the healthiest vegetables and other crops among all kingdoms. The Andou clan is a respected family because they were known as Alice users.

"Konnichiwa Mikan-chan! Same list as before?" Tsubasa spoke as he opened the door for the brunette with an endearing smile plastered on his face. As Mikan entered the shop, she saw Tsubasa's wife, Misaki.

"Here's the list Misaki-senpai" she said handing the list to the maiden "I'll pick it up later" she continued "I have some business to attend to" the brunette said so soft that made it like a whisper. She handed the money.

"Ja ne" was her last phrase before she skipped happily out of the door.

'_That girl' _Tsubasa thought

"Misaki, how can Mikan still smile when she's suffering and abused by those three witches?" Tsubasa wondered sleepily.

"I don't know sweetheart, but she's really brave and strong" Misaki said with her eyes gleaming.

-Fire kingdom royal palace-

Outside, in the garden of the majestic palace, birds are chirping over the sakura trees. The butterflies are flying over the bloody red roses sucking their nectar that will serve as their food, same as the deep sea blue hummingbirds. There was a fountain placed at the center of the garden with clear water circulating in it. Just looking at the scenery will refresh your worries and problems, an indeed breathtaking sight.

But inside the palace was a total opposite of what is outside. You can see maids and guards panicking around the hallways .They were all panicking and screaming their lungs to death AGAIN. This happens so often, precisely every week.

"The prince is missing again!!" a maid shouted and that's where the panicking started.

"That kid!" the king stated as he hit his head with his palm hard. Every time the prince was missing, the servants all go crazy about finding him. What a child. But he's not a kid anymore, he probably considered himself as a full pledge man. At the age of 14, he has mastered the element of fire, making almost all people in the world recognize him as the youngest flame caster. He's a 21 year old lad now and can master the fire phoenix and the fire dragon technique which was made by the first and second ruler of the kingdom.

"He needs a girlfriend or maybe a wife, don't you think, king yokan? Queen Nina suggested.

"That's a great idea! Honey…. Call the royal announcer now!" the king proclaimed in the loudest voice he can.

"We will have a special in three days!" he announced as he placed a smile on his face.

-In the lake-

It was three in the afternoon and the sun was still high. In a lake sat a young lady with waist-length hair eating her favorite sweet, fluff puffs. Her cheerful mood turned into a frightened look when she heard a branch broke. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyesight preventing her to see anything.

When that someone removed his hands, the first thing she saw was……. a scary dragon mask that made her shriek.

"aaaaaaaaaaaahh-mmpph" she was cut off when the creature placed a hand to cover her mouth.

Without hesitation, she gathered all the courage inside her and bit the hand until it bleed. The man winced in pain and hurriedly took off his mask as he scowled when he saw his injured palm. The man has the prettiest tantalizing crimson orbs and his skin so fair and smooth. An earring with a ruby gem below it was place in his pierced left ear. After moments of thinking, Mikan finally realize that it was his childhood friend, Natsu-chan.

"Natsu-chan, gomenasai! Here." She said as she reached for his bleeding hand. Then a small light glowed and in a blink of an eye, the wound was gone, no blood, no scar.

"Thanks polka." He said smirking and grazed at his palm.

"Hey" Mikan started a conversation.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" she said hoping for the lad to say yes.

"No" he said bluntly

"Pretty please" she said with two cute puppy eyes

"Still no" he said a bit irritated

SPLASH!

Its too late for the lad was splashed with water by the girl. Mikan laughed her heart out when….

SPLASH! SPLASH!

The brunette was now wet and fuming. She tried to catch up with Natsume but ended up stumbling on the water. They played and laughed along all afternoon as if they're the only ones who existed. Time went by and the sun was almost setting.

The beautiful crystal blue water reflected the humongous red orange sun making beautiful scenery for the two to watch.

"It's almost time!!" she said alarmed and she was about to go away when the crimson eyed boy held her arm.

"OUCH!" she winced in pain making the boy perplexed.

"I'll be here on Sunday" he said in a cold tone. His curiosity was killing him inside. He kept on wondering why the girl winced when he held her arm. He can't see the skin of her arm because she was wearing a long sleeved dress so he decided to spy and follow her home.

-Andou's vegetable store-

The brunette ran into her fullest speed. She opened the door of the vegetable store panting.

"Misaki-senpai, the basket please!" she said between pants.

"My, my, you're such in a hurry Mikan" she replied handing the basket to the young lady.

Without another word the lass snatched the basket from Misaki and hurriedly closed the door with a loud bang that surprised all people in the store. Misaki just plastered a goofy smile. After several minutes she arrived home only to meet a pair of angry eyes which belongs to her stepmother, Rowena.

"Why are you late?" she dragged Mikan into the house by pulling her hair. Natsume was watching the whole scene which made his blood boil in anger. When they got inside the house he peeked at the opened window at the back of the big house.

"For your punishment, no eating dinner tonight, now Mikan cook for our supper!" Rowena said as she kicked Mikan's stomach which made her cough out blood. Two not-so-beautiful ladies came out from a room and laughed evilly at the poor Mikan. Suddenly a sound of trumpets disturbed them. Mikan opened the door, when she saw the royal announcer she bowed down.

Natsume saw this and thought that they are looking for him so he hid himself where he can still hear the conversation outside.

"Every maiden in this house should attend the…….

**TBC!**


	2. Cinderella part two, Losing hope

_**hi guys! it's been a while...**_

_**... ideas had been messing up in my mind...**_

_**...and i can't think of any continuation but...**_

_**...one day, ideas began popping in my mind...**_

_**...so i decided to write it...**_

* * *

neko-chan : meow! Hi hotaru! Hi ruka!

mae-chan : Baka! why didn't you update sooner? Lazy dimwit!

Hotaru : (shoots baka gun at neko-chan) BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Ruka : my apologies neko-chan,

mae-chan : let her be 'cause she deserves it! (sticks tongue out)

Hotaru : 10,000 rabbits for not including me in chapter one...

neko-chan : meow! but...

Hotaru : 15,000 in this chapter too...

neko-chan : meow! but...

Hotaru : 20,000...

neko-chan: meow! alright, alright ! (hands over a bag of cash and sweat dropped)

Ruka : please read and review for the story of mae-chan whatever07 entitled (drum rolls) 'nightmare?!'... (smile)

mae-chan : hotaru can I borrow something?!

Hotaru : What is it?!

(mae-chan whispers something on hotaru's ear the hotaru smirks)

Hotaru : sure...

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA! (mae-chan shoots at ruka then he passes out)

neko-chan : (sweat dropped)

(mae-chan and hotaru slaps hands with each other then smirks)

Hotaru : read and review or else (aims baka gun 1.6 at you)

neko-chan : meow! (sweat dropped)

* * *

_**Disclaimer: common sense please... RXR**!  
_

* * *

"Every maiden should attend the royal ball in search for the next princess to be married by my one and only son, the prince Natsume Hyuuga, signed by your highness, the king..." after that announcement the group of guards clad in heavy armor along with the royal announcer.

After that natsume hurried home fuming in anger about what he heard. With Mikan, she wasn't allowed to eat any dinner tonight because of her tardiness of a minute. The poor lass remembered what her stepmother and stepsisters did to her a while ago before they left her in her room...

**Mikan's POV**

_Wow! A ball?! I've never been to a ball... I wish I could come... But I don't have any dress... this is all I've got, a pair of ugly shoes and patched old maid suit._

_'Can I go to the ball?' I asked my stepmother with a tint of hope in my voice._

_I hoped for a yes but nothing came out but only laughs of the 3 wicked witches. They laughed their hearts out, tears forming in their eyes. Sumire was there rolling on the floor laughing like no tomorrow. Luna can't believe of what she heard and started laughing like my face was that funny._

_'You think anyone as hideous like you would be liked by the prince?! You look horrid! At the sight of you, the prince will faint...' _

_A thousand needles pricked my heart when I heard that. It stung, stung like hell, at a moment I thought I wanna die. I wanna kill those ugly witches, but if I ever hurt one of them they'll cast a spell on me. _

_'LOOK AT THE MIRROR, BITCH!' I felt my hair being pulled by that perm sumire as she showed my face on the mirror, then luna continued 'THAT HORRIBLE FACE, THINK THAT WILL BE LIKED BY THE PRINCE! ENOUGH WITH THAT DREAM OF YOURS! A PERSON LIKE YOU DO NOT DESERVE A HAPPY ENDING! HAHAHAHA!' Am I that ugly to be hated?, am I that horrible to be treated as a trash?! Do I not deserve to live?, do I not deserve to be happy?_

_Why do I have to be treated like this? I want to be respected, I'm also a human. I felt my tears welling up in my eyes but I tried my very best to prevent it from falling. I sat there in the dark, with my head bowed, trying to build up my shattered hopes. _

_I can hear the sound of their sandals getting away from my room. At that moment, at that minute, I promised to myself, I will not give up! I deserve a dream come true!_

**End of POV**

* * *

"OTOU-SAN" the voice of prince natsume hyuuga came in roaring in the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THE BA-" he was cut off when he saw his cousin, Hotaru along with his best friend, Ruka sitting.

"It's been a while..." Natsume was greeted with a warm smile by his childhood buddy.

"What brought you here?!" the raven haired lad asked the lavender-eyed princess in front of him.

"I want crabs..." the oh-so-calm genius inventor said so calm as she remained emotionless.

"Crabs?!" he asked patiently as a vein popped out from his head.

"Food..." she remained there emotionless.

"Food?!" the gorgeous young boy asked controlling his temper.

"On the ba-" a loud deep happy voice cut the ice queen.

"Prince Ruka from the Nogi kingdom, how's it been?! I heard you've mastered your animal pheromone alice..." the king hugged the blond so tight that ruka began to choke.

"Oh sorry..." the king released his hug as the group sweat dropped at the sight.

"Oh, what do we have here, you've gotten very pretty, Princess Hotaru of Imai kingdom..." The loving king kissed the lass on the cheek.

"I want crabs on the ball... Oh! I forgot! This is the Baka Gun 1.6, shoots better than the last version. And it'll upgrade faster and aims far too. And I've added instructor's voice too. To all of those who wants to buy, contact Imai kingdom and buy this latest version of Baka gun for 130,000 rabbits only..." the raven haired girl said to no one. At the sight of the inventor they all sweat dropped.

"What ball?!" Natsume asked with a cold tone.

"Oh we've decided set a ball up in search for the next princess, your fiance..." his mom day dreamingly explained everything with her eyes glittering with joy and hope.

"But I have some_one I love..._" he whispered the last part of his phrase as he looked at the marble floor as his lips made a frown.

"Did you say something, darling?" A woman that is called 'your highness' with a golden shining tiara along with a red ruby on the center asked her crimson-eyed son.

"Nothing," Natsume said plainly as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Mikan escaped from the house, nothing in hand, to the lake near central town, as she gathered all her guts not minding the consequences of her escape.

With Natsume, he was in his room, reading his manga, bored. Little he didn't know that her mother went out of the palace wearing a crimson cape.

The queen, walked through the streets of the Hyuuga Kingdom not knowing she dropped her crest.

"Is there any of your fluff puffs, sir?!" she acted like a young lady with respect for the old man. Since the beginning, this former princess doesn't like to be treated more special than others.

"Yes, young lady, there are 3 large boxes left..." the old man replied smiling.

"How much does a box cost, sir?!" the queen tried to act innocent as a young lass.

"Let's see... 25 rabbits for the small sized, 35 rabbits for the regular sized and 50 rabbits for the large size...will you buy it?!" he explained.

"Yes, I'll take it all sir." She stated and handed a thousand rabbits and left.

"Wait! your change miss!" the old man shouted aloof.

"It's yours..." she replied softly but the man heard it, thanking the old man for being a humble and nice.

"Thank you...May God bless you..." the man said in a whisper.

The queen looked for her golden crest and was shocked to have her thing lost. Dark Grey clouds started to form as it started to drizzle big drops.

In no time the heavy rain started and good thing for the queen she brought an umbrella. She stared at the girl from afar and look at her.

She neared the crying girl and shared the umbrella with her.

"Why are you crying?!" she asked at the girl as she kneeled down in front of the crouching girl.

"I found this and I wanted to give it back to the owner but i don't know him or her..." Mikan said sniffing.

The queen was shocked to see the crest in her hand but again she smiled.

"It's mine..." she said as she removed her cape and showed her that she's the queen.

"I'm so sorry your highness for talking with you like that..." the young lass immediately bowed at her.

"Thank you! I'll leave now..." mikan said as she handed the golden crest and ran through the rain.

"WAI-" the queen said but then smiled

"I like that girl, I"ll search for her... and surely, Natsume will like her. She has an alice too, the nullification and copying alice she'll change the alice world for sure..., after all she healed me..." looking at her hand where her her bruise was located before.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I just can't believe I talk to the queen... She's so pretty and kind too... I wonder what is she doing out there...

I just ran and realized that i don't have any place to go. I felt a warm liquid welling up in my eyes, and realized it's been a while since i showed tears... Tears have been always in me... I don't even know why I don't just dehydrate and die...

I tripped and fell, i feel i can't go on anymore... I shifted my position and cried more, watching the rain fall into me... I remembered all the happy memories I made here on Alice...

They say when you're near your death you'll remember all the things you've made... and that's what is happening to me...

* * *

Natsume sat there, on the futon and sensed something wrong is happening. He immediately wore his coat and fetch his horse.

He rode his horse fast and went to the enormous wet silver gates of the palace and went off not minding the voice of his father.

"NATSUME, COME BACK HERE IT'S RAINING HARD OUTSIDE YOU'LL GET SICK!!" his father shouted as the queen tried to calm him.

"It's okay natsume's not a kid anymore let him be..."She smirked. "As if you weren't like that before..." she kissed him on the cheek.

"DAD! will you lower your voice down I'm trying to sleep here..." A cute young girl in the age of 14 pouted at the old man. She has raven colored hair that was tied on two braids that made its way below her shoulders. She has a pair of crimson eyes and she was hugging a big bear, rubbing her eyes. Yes, indeed, she Princess Aoi Hyuuga, sister of Natsume...

* * *

**thanks for all those who reviewed!!**

MikanNatsume4Ever

xxanimeloverforever18xx

vini.13

natsumikanlover

NATSUMIKAN96

iimAdOrKabLe

**TBC! Thanks! please Review!!**

* * *


	3. Cinderella part three, Preparations

_**Yosh! Everybody, here's another chapter!**_

_**I'll try my best to make it long, okay?!**_

_**First, it was the Literary Musical contest that hooked me up,**_

_**then intramurals came next, **_

_**then the Rosary month came this way**_

_**so, forgive me for the tardiness,**_

_**I'll try to update more on Semester brake**_

_**-.-' hehehehe...**_

_**Gomen... :)  
**_

_**+neko-chan+**_

* * *

**neko-chan**: Thanks for the hits!! T-T MEOW! _(tears of joy)_ (_sniff) (sniff) (blows)_

**Hotaru**: that is thanks to me... MWAHAHAHA!! (evil laugh)

**Ruka**: Hotaru-san don't be rude,

**Hotaru**:_ (shoots baka gun 2.4 at ruka) **BAKA!**_ That's Hotaru-hime or Hotaru-sama,

**Ruka**: Hai HIME-SAMA! _(sweat dropped) _

**Hotaru**: GOOD _(pats ruka's head gently like a dog)_

**Mikan**: WAAH! neko-chan's being mean to me!! huhuhu! _(waterfalls cry)_

**Neko-chan**: Gomen mikan-san demo, I will not make you that pitiful in this chapter,

**Mikan**: Hontou?!

**Neko-chan**: Hai! _(smile)_

**Mikan**: Arigatou Gozaimasu ne, neko-chan _(hugs neko-chan in an instant)_

**Natsume**: _(glares at neko-chan)_ hn, donna, mezutamamoyou..

**Neko-chan**: More NXM in this chapter,_(sweat dropped)_

**Mae-chan**: Hontou?! _(appears out of nowhere)_

**Neko-chan**: HAI!! meow! _(smile)_

**Mae-chan**: Souka... (_put's index finger on chin)_

**Ruka**: Read and Review!!

**Hotaru**: Whatever, ruka get me crabs!! NOW!!

**Ruka**: HAI!!_ (super-hyperactive mode)_

**Neko-chan and Mae-chan**: _(sweat dropped)_ Enjoy!!

**Neko-chan**: MEOW!!

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!! NXM!!**_

* * *

**_...Imagination is more important than knowledge. _**

**_For while knowledge defines all _**

**_we currently know and understand, _**

**_imagination points to all we might yet discover and create..._**

**_Live beyond imagination..._**

* * *

#

#EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE#

_**Live beyond Imagination; Chapter 3: Cinderella part three, The Preparations **_

#EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE#

#

* * *

#

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_**"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."**_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

#

* * *

"Watashi...watashi wa koko ni desu ka?_(where am I?!)_" An embellish lady muttered softly as she woke up opening her eyes slowly as sun rays went striking in her face,

"Ohayou gozaimasu!_(Good Morning!)_" the smell of the fried egg came roaming around the room, as a tall and gorgeous lad around his twenties greeted the brunette with a warm and whole hearted smile.

"Daijoubu desu ka ima?!_ (do you feel better now?!)_" the tall guy with blond hair set aside the dishes as he neared the hazel-eyed lass,

"Hai..._(yes)_" Mikan replied shyly with a tint of red on her cheeks,

"Watashi o namae wa Kaname Soono, anata no tsuite do?? _(my name is kaname soono, how about you?!)_" he spoke softly and gently in front of the brunette.

"Watashi wa Mikan Sakura desu! Hajimemashite Kaname-sempai! _(I am Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you Kaname Sempai!)_" the lass suddenly felt a strange feeling, a grand phenomenon, she felt comfortable and safe.

"Well, that's good, let's eat now!" he said as they made their way to the dinning table,

"ITADAKIMASU!!" They shouted in unison then it went silent as they looked at each other,

"HAHAHAHA" Laughs were heard out through the the room which torn the ominous silence,

* * *

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" The sakura residence experienced a mini earthquake.

"Where in the world is that BRAAAAAATT!!" Rowena came in stomping like a sumo wrestler.

"Ca-Ca-Calm d-d-down m-m-mother, e-e-everything's g-g-gonna b-b-be f-f-fine" Sumire tried to calm down her ominous looking mother of a witch as sweats came down her face like rain,

"Do I look fine?..." the witch said in a low voice, in a calm way, her bangs covering her eyes,

"Sort of,.." Luna blurted out in an instant,

"Oh yeah?" another calm voice replied,

"100 percent sure!" she said in an instant as she paid no attention at her surroundings and continued cleaning her nails,

"OH YEAH!! THEN CLEAN THE HOUSE AND BUY ME FOOD!! " A ferocious aura was coming out from that woman in black.

"Y-y-yes!" A shiver went through their spines as they hurriedly followed the command of their mother.

* * *

"Is everything going on smoothly?!" the king asked the butler,

"Hai!" The butler replied with respect,

"Yoroshii _(Good)_" He replied as the butler excused himself and left,

--outside the Hyuuga Kingdom--

The birds were heard chirping, the sakura trees was on its time of the year to bloom, and leaves were dancing around swiftly with the wind. A young tall lad with raven locks and crimson eyes was seen sleeping in a branch of one of that trees.

Then suddenly, his eyes opened as two tantalizing crimson orbs were seen from them. He gazed at the surrounding for a while then sighed. He was thinking about that feeling he had last night, it was vexing him, bugging him until he could not sleep, no more. So there he was, lying on that tree feeling the fresh wind, yawning his sleepy eyes out.

"(sigh) Doushita no?... (Why?)" he muttered under his breath as he went off to his dreamland.

* * *

"Hm, what should I wear," A raven haired girl hummed a familiar tune as she danced around her cabinet which is as big as a room,

This calm girl was not that calm today either mad but she was excited for the upcoming ball. She was Hotaru Imai of the Imai Kingdom which was the most popular kingdom in terms of science and technology. She, herself was an owner an alice called Inventing Alice which was a talent to create unique but not balderdash things.

Hotaru has a fine and smooth white fair skin that matches her cold lavender orbs. Her hair went down unto her shoulders as a tiara was placed on her head. We knew her as the cold and collected type of hotaru but under neath that she's a nice and caring person, but she does not want to show it.

"Um,.. let's try this" she pointed a pink dress with frills,

In a matter of seconds she was on that pink dress. It went just a inch above her knees with frills below the hem, the top was a tank top tube with a small string which she tied on the back of her neck. It was backless and has a ribbon at the center with long tails. She stared at herself at the mirror, turned around and looked at the mirror again.

"Too many frills and most of all, why PINK?" she said as she took off her dress only with her undergarments on.

She entered the room of dresses and spotted something, something that caught her eyes. She neared it then eyed that thing, it was a black dress and something inside was tempting her to try it on.

Again, in an instant she tried it and glanced at the mirror. It was a fitted over all dress that showed her curves properly. It reached above her knees just at the mid thigh, it has a violet belt-like thing that embraced her neck, and the most interesting part is the large hole at the center of the upper part of the clothing. It showed her cleavage and the upper half of her breasts were exposed.

"Too showy..." she muttered as she blushed hard looking at her self on the full-body sized mirror.

* * *

"NATSUME! Anata no doko ni imasu ka?! _(NATSUME! Where are you?!)_" a royal blondie shouted,

"Hn," The raven peeked as he opened his left eye, "Oi! Ruka, up here!" He said a little loud as ruka turned his head around and found natsume sitting on a branch of the sakura tree.

"The king said that you better fix yourself up for tonight,.." Ruka Nogi said as royal as ever,

"Hn, Donna demo _(Hn, whatever but)_" he said as he closed his pretty scarlet orbs once more then continued "Tell Imai about the duck scooter that father has been telling me, okay?" He said calmly,

"Hai!" Ruka instantly replied,

Then Natsume suddenly smiled, no, not a smirk but a real smile.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" The raven prince nodded softly then continued to sleep,

Ruka walked into the hallways, his destiny: Hotaru's room, without caution and just deep in thought, he opened the big oak door of Hotaru's room.

"Uh," The raven beauty muttered as she shifted her gaze on the person near her door,

"Eh," That was the only word that the blond can say,

10

The door suddenly closed, but it did not made the two move, they stood there like stone,

9

It seems like they were against the time, like the clock suddenly stopped at that moment,

8

Near the door was a royal prince with a pheromone alice, a child prodigy, with cerreulaen blue eyes and golden hair that shone in the sun,

7

In front of the gorgeous lad, a few meters away, about two, stood a beautiful princess with raven hair and lavender eyes,

6

CHIRP! CHIRP!

5

The birds chirped loudly, but it was no use,

4

TICK! TOCK! TICK! TOCK!

3

The clocked tapped every second of time,

2

BA-Thump! BA-Thump!

1

It was their hearts, it was piercing their poor ears, the perplexing silence,

0

This can't be happening! Hotaru thought as she can feel blood rushing up in her cheeks. She clutched the lavender dress on her side, and closed her violet orbs, feeling dizzy.

She was only in her undergarments, poor ruka who was blushing really hard with blood on his nose.

THUD!

The blond lad alarmed as he saw the raven-haired lass on the ground,

"Oi! Don't faint when you're naked!" Ruka said as he tried to wake hotaru up,

**TBC!**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:**

MikanNatsume4ever

Whatever07

sootyxsnowpetal

owly-chan

xxanimeloverforever18xx

dominiqueanne

-natsume-luvr-25-

angelji

kikyorules10

Blackcatxoxo

Shiro-kitsune8

tamaharu.4ever

** Arigatou gozaimasu!**

* * *


	4. Cinderella part four, First kiss?

_**...Imagination is more important than knowledge. **_

_**For while knowledge defines all **_

_**we currently know and understand, **_

_**imagination points to all we might yet discover and create...**_

_**Live beyond imagination...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

#

#EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE#

_**Live beyond Imagination; Chapter 4: Cinderella part four, True Love's first Kiss?**_

#EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE#

#

* * *

#

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_**"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."**_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

#

* * *

_**SPLASH!**_

Mikan dove into the clear blue river where she and Natsume was suppose to meet but after waiting for an hour an a half she was bored to death and decided to swim. Just looking at the serene beauty of the water, it will tempt you to dip your feet on the cold rushing water. And that's what clearly happened to Mikan.

Looking on the other directions, the brunette checked if anyone was there, fortunately, no one was there. She began to undress her pink maid gown leaving only her undergarment on. She freely swam in the crystal blue mini sea. The auburn dove out of the water as smithereens of crystal water was seen with her. Her beauty can be compared to a princess moreover she has a goddess sensation.

Mikan got out of water to get her dress on the shore but to her big surprise it was nowhere to be found.

"This can't be happening…" Mikan was on the shore when she heard her name.

"Mikan…" Natsume was there wearing a brown silk cape unfamiliar to the beautiful auburn.

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Mikan shouted at the sight of the hooded man.

"shshshshhh……" Natsume hushed mikan as he could.

"AHHHHHH-mmphmphmmhp" He sealed Mikan's mouth with his, he's got no choice.

Soft lips locked into Mikan's as the auburn's chocolate orbs went really wide as plates but then she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. First there was this feeling of butterflies in her stomach like she was floating in the air. The brunette paid attention no more to the surroundings around her then she only knew that she enjoyed the moment.

They pulled apart as wind gushed down her body making her feel cold. They both blushed different shades of red but the tense in the air was destroyed when the brunette sneezed.

_**A-choo!**_

Natsume took off his silk cape and put it around her. The raven lad stared at her with a careful observation and thought how cute she is.

"Where is your dress?!" Natsume asked as they sat down on a shade of a sakura tree.

"I don't know, it just faded, it's lost…and I…lost it…" Mikan blushed beet red, ashamed that she lost her dress in a place like of these.

"Baka!" A crimson eyed lad patted mikan in the head gently as he chuckled softly

"That's really you… I thought you were someone else when I saw your back, I mean I didn't know that your body was…" _'Oh! Shit! It slipped…'_ He covered his mouth.

"What was that you said…?" Mikan's naivety was up and sure she was not paying more attention to Natsume back there,

"Um,, I said I thought you are not the one I saw because you always wear your hair up in a bun, but today it is down…" _'Good thing…..'_ Natsume thought as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Ano… Mikan, there something I want to ask you…… Will you come with me?" The raven lad thought of something interesting,

"To where?" Mikan eyed the masculine man beside her, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Secret…just come with me…okay?" Natsume smiled sweetly at her giving a naturalistic aura.

"Oh-kay… just-"

_**WHISTLE!!!**_

A white beautiful royal stallion came in running with his hair flowing with the dance of the wind. Natsume offered Mikan a hand and the brunette gladly accepted it. They traveled through the forest as Mikan put the hood on, she didn't want her stepmother to see her, she would surely kill her. They reached central town as they passed through the royal streets where many people gave Mikan suspicious stares.

They went through the big silver gates were the royal guards let them in. The white horse went through and slowed their speed when they passed the beautiful rose garden.

"Whoa!" Mikan gasped at the enormous castle standing before her and the raven. She looked at the crimson eyed boy with a questioning face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't told you before, I just wanted to be treated as a normal boy, not as the son of the King… My real name is Hyuuga Natsume…" Natsume looked straight at Mikan's chocolate orbs hoping she would understand.

"Your highness, I have no authority to get mad at---" He placed a finger on Mikan's mouth to shut her up.

"Just Natsume,…" He smiled at Mikan and the brunette felt comfortable.

"Natsume, I am Mikan Sakura…" This feels a little awkward, they've known each other for years now and this is like their first time to see each other.

"Sakura? No way you can't be the…" _'What's going on? Sakura, it's has only one main branch, they allied our kingdom, it is the strongest kingdom in the world with the bloodline of the inevitable alice, the nullification…'_ Natsume was deep in thought.

"The…what?" Mikan replied making the raven lad a little startled.

"Oh, nothing, just forget what I've said…" Natsume found it as for him to keep this from the brunette, for a while. He must investigate about this thought; he wanted to know the truth. Mikan's skin was incredibly white for some reason; a royal tone indeed, no ordinary person or civilian can get this white skin. And the most importantly, she can use the healing alice with ease.

They entered the big doors of the castle as Mikan stepped in. She had her mouth gaped open gazing at the surroundings. There was this humongous long stairs that formed a Y-shaped staircase. There were a total of twenty six chandeliers hanging on the ceiling and fifty other lights. You can find big windows around the room and it was only the Salas.

"Tsubomi-baa-chan please take her in a bath and prepare a room for her…" Natsume approached the old lady in a long silk maid suit.

"Hai-ojou-sama…" The old lady with gray hair bowed down deeply at the raven boy and Natsume came near to the respected woman.

"Make her ready for the ball and do not make her get out of her room till sunset, okay? Give mangas for her to read…" Natsume whispered to the old maid.

The silver haired chief just nodded and showed Mikan the way to her room and prepared a hot bath for her. Natsume walked to the grounds and looked for his blond best friend Ruka.

* * *

"I said I'm sorry!" Ruka shouted loud and frightened the poor birds away causing them to leave the sakura trees.

"But still you saw me naked!" Hotaru insisted and pouted.

"But not fully naked, you still had your undergarments on!" Ruka blushed looking away at hotaru.

"That's still a disgrace for me!" Hotaru leaned on the sakura tree's trunk as her sermon to Ruka was like a judge with all her best.

"Okay, I admit it, I saw you naked and that was already finished I can do nothing now! I'm so sorry… you know I was always reminded by everyone to knock first…" Ruka was blushing hard as pictures of Hotaru from before flashed through his mind.

"Ruka!!!" Natsume shouted disturbing the deadly aura between the two royal descendants.

"Oh! Natsume you're here…" Ruka approached his best friend who was smirking at them.

"Did I disturb your date with Imai?" The two blushed hard at Natsume's statement.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!!!" They shouted at Natsume in unison then they looked each other and looked away blushing thousand shades of red.

"Well, daddy said you should get ready for the ball for tonight." Natsume announced that and left the two alone.

* * *

"WOW, this is soooooo relaxing…" Mikan savored the moment in the hot tub as the maid added milk and raised rose petals in the bath tub.

"Do you always do this in everyone in the family?" Mikan asked curiously at the maid.

"Yes, Mikan-sama!" The maid replied with a smile at Mikan who was creating bubbles.

"Call me Mikan," The brunette smiled back at the girl in a maid uniform,

"What's your name?" She twisted her auburn hair in a bun and swam in the super duper big tub of milk.

"Chi-chie Suzuki, Mikan……sama" Chie blushed in embarrassment; no one treated her as a friend before.

"Mou, enough already with the 'sama' 'sama' thingy!" Mikan pouted cutely but his pout turned into a grin.

"Come with me, join me…" The brunette got out of the water revealing her chest to the girl in front of her.

"No, I can't, I mustn't—" Mikan dove into Chie as she began to undress the poor lass.

"Trust me, it's fine…" Suzuki didn't insist, she took it as the master's command.

She joined Mikan in the small swimming pool of milk with rose petals. The two young beauties enjoyed a lot and developed friendship through that little time. They told each other stories of their lives, secrets and unwanted feelings about stuffs. They spent two hours in the bath tub talking to each other, playing in the water. Chie found the brunette as the best acquaintance and saw that she easily opens up with everybody. She thought that Natsume-sama was very grateful and lucky finding a nice girl like Mikan.

"Say, Mikan-chan, do you like Natsume-sama?" Chie started the topic with Natsume.

"No…I don't like him…"Mikan replied in a monotone as she lowered her head.

"Why?! Did something happen?" Chie exclaimed completely against the fact that Mikan revealed.

"No, nothing happened, I just do not like him……………I LOVE HIM! I love him with all my heart! I love him with my entire cerebrum, with all my aorta, pulmonary vein and artery; I would give up my life for him!" Mikan declared.

"That's sweet of you!" Chie said in delight.

Unknown to them Natsume heard the first part and misunderstood the whole thing.

* * *

**  
**

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The door opened revealing a masculine lad clad in a white t-shirt and blue pants wearing a knee-high boots.

"Mikan, there's something, I want to ask to you…" Natsume came in down hearted like the world's pain is on his back.

"Hm?" Mikan stood up and approached Natsume instantly then the raven haired lad locked the door without Mikan's approval.

"Do you like me?" that was a straight question directed to Mikan.

"No…" The auburn looked down and replied.

"Why?" Natsume took two steps forward making the brunette take two steps backward.

"…" Mikan was frightened at Natsume's reaction, He continued taking a step forward and they reached the wall. The cold raven pinned her in hard wall as he held both of her wrist up.

"Why?" The raven looked down; he can't look at Mikan's eyes in that time.

"I LOVE YOU!" Mikan shouted as Natsume's eyes went really wide but then he still managed to plaster his famous smirk.

"I love you too and I'll prove it for you…" Natsume bent down and captured her lips instantly. Gently kissing her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Mikan was still in the state of shock. A little later, Mikan placed her hands on his nape and kissed back. They were walking while kissing each other as they stumbled over Mikan's bed.

"Ah-hem" Tsubomi-baa-chan cleared her throat as she started speaking.

"Young Master, you must go now and get dress it's already sunset…" They broke away gasping for air with both blushes on their cheeks.

"Now if you mind, I'll get her dressed and fixed." The silver-haired woman let the other maids in after the raven got out grinning.

"Hehehe…" The maids were laughing along with Chie when they got in; the poor Mikan just blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

**TBC!**

_**Please review! I really need your comments and most important, your suggestions about this fic! Okay let's see, I need about 5 reviews to continue… Even a word will help, I'll be busy back to school and I'll try my very best to update sooner! Academy day is near! Please review! Meow! MEOW!**_


	5. Cinderella part five, Truths Reavealed

**Author's Note: **SUMIMASEN!!!! Everybody! I'm so sorry I left you hanging! Actually I planned to upload 2 months ago and victoriously, I finished chapter 5 the problem is... My laptop died! All my files and fics and the articles I made were there! I hate it! Argh! But then I don't want my readers to be upset so I'll try and remake this chapter. Huhu! TT-TT I'm really sorry minna-san!!

Well on this chapter I'm making blatant revelations of secrets! Haha! Okay so here we go! Um, by the way, before I forget, I have changed my pen name into 'neko518' for easier memorization!

Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana's sister is me, actually nope, I'm just kidding! XD

* * *

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

*****

"**When some things fail, the truth makes a move to reveal its own…"**

*****

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

* * *

The night sky was taking domain over those orange splashed with pink clouds that resembled the afternoon clouds. The crickets were beginning sing their hymns and the birds were snoring off their feathers showing that they were early sleepers. The heavens looked majestic thus; the stars were making this dimension glow. As the moon showed that it was at its fullest, the grand ball music was preparing for the royal melody that soon will be ringing in the maidens' ears.

In a humongous room inside the castle there was a beautiful young lady with auburn hair and hazel nut eyes. She saw her reflection on the mirror as she had her eyes bulging out from its sockets and her mouth and jaw dropped open.

"That's me!?!" She stuttered as she pointed the mirror amazed by what she looks like now.

"Please don't move..." Tsubomi-baa-chan said as she inspected how they fixed her gown's designs on the end of her dress.

"Ah...okay, sorry..." Mikan said and she closed her eyes and tried to relax for a while.

Suddenly in the middle of her thoughts about what she looks like, the young brunette found memories that are long gone and the feeling beginning to wake up. Her head felt as light as she held onto the chair in front of the mirror as a support. A tear dropped from her orbs as she felt the pain in her head became stronger in every minute.

_Flashback_

_"Mikan!" A young looking woman with a golden crown placed on her head shouted happily as she invited her daughter to seat with her in the center of a very large garden._

_"Wait! Mom!" A 7-year old brunette with auburn hair and tantalizing chocolate orbs ran through the garden playing with the flowers in different colors and sizes._

_"Mikan..." Her mom gave her daughter a soft but loud enough voice in a gentle manner as a queen should do._

_"Five minutes, please mom.." The girl with auburn hair said bluntly as she picked the flowers and arranged it in a nice manner._

_"Mikan..." The woman, who has a title of that as a queen, sipped her tea as he closed her eyes reluctantly._

_"Mom..." She asked for a longer time to wait as she placed a cute pleasing expression on her face._

_"Mikan..." Azumi Yuuka was near the battle's end, heavily sighing her heart out._

_"Mom" This kid is still on with the fight, not prepared to lose, smiling goofily at her queen of a mother._

_"Angela, please get Mikan here..." The queen admitted her defeat as she sighed rubbing her temples, thinking of how naughty her daughter was for a young heiress of the throne._

_"Mikan-hime-sama," Angela, one maid, who was close to the princess' heart neared the brunette and smiled at her._

_"Yes, Angela,?" The auburn tried to play innocent as she continued on doing the next crown of flowers._

_"Parfaits..." The brunette's eyes became as big as plates upon hearing the word,_

_"with strawberry short cakes..." Angela smirked upon seeing the reaction of her master, the fish bit the bait._

_"and hot chocolate shake with chocolate bits and marshmallows as toppings..." With that she saw her victory and defeat written all over the princess' smiling face. Yuka giggled at the sight of her lovely daughter and she concluded her weakness; chocolates._

_"Please take a seat..." Angela moved the chair and offered the brunette a tray of her favorite delicacies._

_"Sorry and thanks, mom!" She gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek near the side of the lips._

_"And you too, Angela!" The girl with hazel nut eyes embraced her favorite nanny before she took a big bite on the parfait she's eating._

A single drop of tear fell from Mikan's eyes as she came back to earth after dazing off for two minutes which worried everyone inside the room with her.

"Mikan-sama! Are you okay?!" One maid asked as she looked at Mikan's pale face,

"Uh.." The brunette woke up to her senses as she looked around her only to find maids crowding over her on the side of the bed.

"I'm okay now, I just..." Mikan said as she tried to remember her recovered memory, "I just remembered something..." It was not clear but she can see the face of the beautiful queen and the one with the name Angela, but she can't clearly remember the face of the kid who has the same name as her.

"Okay, miss, please be cautious and try to walk six steps forward..." Tsubomi-baa-chan said as she sighed in relief noticing the happy expression on Mikan's face.

"Okay..." Mikan walked as her body moved on its own and walked graciously with royalty, she remembered the feeling of walking in that way before. To wear heavy dresses like this, it was very comfortable for her, like she wore this kind of stuff for ages already.

"You're..." Tsubomi-baa-chan can't believe her eyes, how can she walk like that without a coach or teacher?, This is not an ordinary peasant girl, she is SOMEONE before, though the old lady is not sure, she trusted her feeling that there is nothing more she can teach to this girl, "Very Good..." She ended up her statement with a loud clap that amused everyone in the room, because they never saw Old lady Tsubomi appreciate anyone.

* * *

Natsume averted his gaze at the book he was reading, looking at the newly born night sky with stars that illuminated the whole universe. His mind was occupied with the facts that he recently discovered and that includes Mikan holding the royal name Sakura.

He was in the library since four in the afternoon and certainly he was sure that it was seven in the evening now. Reading books about the Sakura family can be quite helpful, as she discovered some things that were discovered by the intelligence of the members of the only Sakura Royal Family.

The raven also discovered that all of the daughters and sons in the line of the Sakura Family possessed the Nullification Alice. The current queen, according to the books he read, has a Copying Alice and a stealing Alice. And surprisingly she looks young and quite familiar.

The ccrimson eyed prince came to the shelf again as he pulled out the last book about the Sakura Kingdon and looked at it intensely. He raised one of his eyebrow looking at the title saying 'The fairytale of the Orange one' . Ha, pretty weird. No, absolutely, peculiar.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Natsume are you there? Can I come in?" Ruka said through the door gently as the young Hyuuga Prince imagined his best friend's face with a goofy smile again. He certainly sweat dropped at his thought.

"Yes, I am here and yes, you come in…" Natsume said not willing to open the door for his friend as he just sat in his cushioned chair in a comfortable posture. Feet on top of the table with his hands holding the book he was currently reading.

"Ano, Natsume, aren't you going to get ready for the ball later this evening?" Ruka said cautiously in a soft manner not to disturb his dear prince of a best friend.

"Later, I'll just finish this…" Natsume said as he welcomed the blond with a true but heartwarming smile that only few had seen. The heir of the Nogi Kingdom just shot back a smile to his friend

"Is it a new manga?" Ruka asked as he found a chair near Natsume and he sat there comfortably patting the head of his dear Usagi-pyon, the white rabbit he just owned. One day when he was four, he found it injured near the lake and the blond dared to bring it to his castle and treated it.

"Not really..." The crimson eyed boy still continued on reading as well as talking with this sky blue eyed boy with blond locks and a charming smile.

"Then what is it?" Ruka found it rare and weird for his best friend to read another book with the exemption of his manga collection. This kid just knew everything on his own way that he would discover some interrogating ideas.

"Just a story of a princess, somewhat like a fairytale in faraway lands…" Natsume said bluntly but he did not take his eyes off of that thing. It was interesting and he found it like a manga, and familiar.

"Oh!..." This blond prince was in shock and amazement as he uttered nothing. It was the first time that Natsume read a book and a book of that kind. The crimson eyed prince found books like this balderdash and hard to believe in and now he was enjoying it that much that he can't stop reading it.

"What do you know about the Sakura Kingdom?" Natsume grabbed a bookmark and placed it on the current page he was and folded the book close. As he paid a full attention on what his best friend is going to tell him.

"Well, this was a rumor when I was nine, I heard it from the conversation of Mama and Papa…" He took his time to remember all the memories that were stuck on his head.

"The princess of the Sakura Kingdom have been kidnapped and taken away, and they haven't given up until now, they are on with the search for the Princess…" Ruka twisted his chair as he shifted into a new position.

"The princess was never shown in public because of her powers, it is said that this little girl was a multi-Alice user, she own the nullification, copying alice and stealing Alice. The one who took care of her found it weird for the little lady because whenever she becomes wet, you would smell the smell of sweet strawberries on her…" Ruka finished that in one breath as Natsume sweat dropped. He was getting like Hotaru now.

"Thanks." Natsume left with a word as he dashed off to his room to get ready for the ball tonight. He carried the book up to the way on his room.

He found it very amusing to read more because all of what Ruka had said was all written in the book and what happened to the princess in the story. This is getting on his nerves as he grew more interested in every minute. But this should be set aside for now, he must get ready for the ball.

* * *

"Onii-sama!!!" A raven haired princess with a hair that reached her shoulders walked carefully, trying not to trip on her gown, as she looked for her brother.

"Gosh! Where did my ARROGANT brother had gone to?" Aoi said as she cursed under her breath not convinced with how heavy the gown is. She admits that even for a princess like her, she didn't fancy gowns.

The young princess continued to walk in the hallways to her brother's room continuously cursing and frowning at her beautiful pink glittering gown that shined through the night lights.

She heard an unfamiliar voice and a weird scent of strawberry as she followed the source and came up walking in a very fast pace. A melodious voice came ringing into her ears like a lullaby and she found it very good, no, stupendous.

_**Sono Umi Chigatta desu**_

_(If the sea is different)_

_**Kijutsu no riku chikara**_

_(From the magical land)_

She hurriedly made her way on the room near the library as she pushed the slightly opened door and the song was clearly heard by her. She stood there and saw a lady by the window with a long silky brunette hair wearing a simple pink dress that shined perfectly as it matched her features.

_**Watashi wa Kibu suru**_

_(All I want)_

_**No tame ni chikai demo**_

_(Is to be with you)_

"Woah! Anata wa hontou ni sugoi!!! (You're really amazing!!)" Aoi said as she jumped up and down in delight rushing near the perplexed brunette who was currently sitting on the bed covered with pink cotton bed sheets.

"Huh?!" Mikan was really dumbfounded when the cute princess suddenly gave her a tight hug that she almost choked. The chocolate haired maiden stared at the girl but ended up smiling warmly for she felt like being a big sister for the first time.

"Ne, what was that?" The raven haired girl held Mikan's hand as she sat beside her on her bed. The atmosphere was kind of warm like those of a family, very huggable, feeling super comfortable, heartwarming.

"It was a song I suddenly remembered when I stared at the moon…" She gave her the most comfortable giggle when the little Natsume girl beside her shot an attracting smile. This girl was interesting, Mikan saw the fact that her features were somewhat in some ways and awfully understandably FAMILIAR.

"Did I see you from somewhere?!" The two lovely ladies said at each other in unison. These two maidens stared at each other for moments as they blinked rather slowly, not convinced by what happened by the last minute of this girly conversation.

The Crickets were the only ones heard throughout the room as silence took over the authority to rule in that certain part of the castle at that particular time in that evening. It was really awful looking at the two.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" The two burst out laughing as if it was a joke that can kill. There were tears on their eyes as they rolled lightly on the bed carefully not ruining their dress for this night.

"Seriously, _-giggles-_ where did I saw you?" Aoi stopped laughing but still she was giggling at all her might. For the 14 years she lived in the castle, this is the first time that someone has entertained her that much except her arrogant brother.

"I don't know, but you know…" Mikan smiled at her looking straight at her eyes, "You really look familiar, by the way I am Mikan Sakura…" The auburn gave out a hand as she stood up straight but slightly bowing to help the little lady with shoulder length raven hair.

"Sakura? You mean, you're the missing princess?" Aoi was wide-eyed now, as she just stared at the brunette who was still happily smiling, totally unmoved by the princess' statement.

"No, no,…I…I am just a peasant, truthfully, they just made me a slave at home, so I ran away and ended up here…" Mikan explained carefully letting the little girl understand everything but still she was thinking about this "missing princess of the Sakura kingdom" that bothered her mind.

"Oh…" There was still doubt on Aoi's face and she thought that this explains why the person in front of her can be described in a word, embellish. She was very beautiful according to the raven princess' thoughts; she is the perfect person for anyone.

"Okay, I am Aoi Hyuuga, the princess of this Kingdom and the 2nd heir to the throne." She hugged the brunette once again as they fell in the floor lightly and they laughed all their hearts out early in that night.

* * *

A lovely brunette walked through the hallways of the castle unfamiliarly as she came to a stop by the pavilion.

"…" She just sighed looking at the beautiful pond before her which was starting to shine as the moon rise in very minute of that lovely evening.

"Mikan…" A soft monotone but gentle voice was heard as the auburn maiden looked at the source of the voice.

"Hotaru…" That was the word that came out from her mouth as she stared at the princess with raven hair that reached above her shoulders and with purple orbs staring at the fair brunette.

* * *

**TBC! Hahaha… That was cool, well, I've got to go now and start to get ready for school… Please hit that button…. And please give me suggestions and comments so that I may upload faster so please hit that** **button!!!NYAH!**


	6. NOTICE! Please READ!

**Hi guys it been a while! I'd like to make an announcement about this story. I'm rewriting this. :) Don't worry I'll update it regularly because I've put a lot of thought on it now and I just decide that I should change the title to "Cinderella's Sweet Romance". Please subscribe to this story and support me as you have when I was still writing this as 'Live beyond imagination'. Thanks for the time you have given just to read this notice.**

**Here's the link to the new story: http: / www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6890631 /1 /Cinderellas_Sweet_Romance **

**Just copy past it on your url box and voila! You can read it!**


End file.
